Legend
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: The Second Fict./Dulu ada tiga sahabat yang menjadi legenda.Ada Kiper, Gamemaker dan Striker. Mereka mengecap rasa bahagia sekaligus sakit bersamaan, tapi sekarang mereka telah dewasa.Siapakah yang melanjutkan jejak mereka sebagai legenda?./ "Legenda itu tidak akan berakhir. Ada kalian yang melanjutkan kisah legenda kami."./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Legend © Tsurugi De lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Matsukaze Tenma, Takuto Shindou, & Kyousuke Tsurugi**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

_***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Dulu ada tiga sahabat yang menjadi legenda_

_Ada Kiper, Gamemaker dan Striker_

_Mereka mengecap rasa bahagia sekaligus sakit bersamaan_

_Tapi sekarang mereka telah dewasa_

_Siapakah yang melanjutkan jejak mereka sebagai legenda?_

_._

_._

_._

Angin berhembus cukup kencang juga rasa dingin yang menggelitik. Namun, tidak berlaku pada seorang anak berambut cokelat yang bersemangat memainkan benda bundar itu. Kesana kemari ia menggiring bola lalu menendangnya ke gawang, suatu hal yang paling membanggakan dirinya bisa bermain bola lagi sesukanya.

Ya, setelah insiden penghapusan sepak bola oleh orang masa depan tidak ada lagi. Peristiwa itu membuat dirinya dan teman-temannya menjelajah di berbagai era dan zaman. Mencari kekuatan sebelas dalam sejarah bukan perkara mudah. Tapi dengan usaha dan keteguhan mereka mengembalikan sepak bola, mereka mampu menyelesaikan itu.

Final untuk menentukan nasib dunia membuat mereka tak gentar melawan tim yang dipimpin Saru. Walau pada awalnya mereka tampak kesusahan, dengan kembali pelatih yang terjebak dalam bentuk _Chrono Stone_. Semangat mereka tidak pudar dan dengan usaha keras memanggil kekuatan _Mixi-Max_ masing-masing—mereka menang dan semua orang bersuka cita akan keberhasilan kini.

Tenma—salah satu pemain yang dapat memakai _Mixi Max_ itu sekaligus menjadi kapten itu bangga. Tentu saja, karena dia bertemu dengan orang-orang masa depan yang pada awalnya mereka saling bermusuhan. Namun dengan sepak bola, hati mereka menjadi satu. Entah apa kekuatan sepak bola yang meruntuhkan dan membentuk kesatuan mereka.

Sekarang ia dan teman-temannya kembali ke zaman kini. Berkat itulah semuanya menjadi normal. Senyum merekah di bibir laki-laki berseragamkan Raimon itu setelah menendang untuk kelima kalinya ke gawang. Dengan napas terengah-engah, ia mengambil dan kembali ke posisi semula. Menggiring kemudian menendang ke gawang namun arah melenceng—

_Shimatta!_

Gelandang tim Raimon itu tidak dapat mengontrol bola sampai memutar cukup kencang. Sebelum ia mengambil bola itu, ada dua laki-laki berseragamkan sama dengannya mengambilnya. Kembali senyum merekah di bibir Matsukaze ini mendapati kedua temannya kemari.

"Sepertinya semangat sepak bolamu semakin meningkat," imbuh laki-laki tingkat dua di sekolah Raimon melempar benda bulat kepada Tenma.

"Tentu saja, walau peristiwa C_hrono Stone_ itu berakhir. Aku tetap bermain sepak bola dan meningkatkan kemampuanku!" ujar Tenma.

"Seperti nostalgia…" gumam laki-laki berambut biru menatap kedua teman setimnya.

Tenma mengingat saat mereka bertiga bertemu. Itu disaat masih ada _Fifth Sector_, mereka bertiga bertemu sebagai musuh—dan yang menjadi musuhnya kali itu adalah striker sekarang ini—Kyousuke Tsurugi. Namun dengan keyakinan dan semangat sepak bola, mereka bersatu sebagai teman dalam tim. Kekompakan mereka terbukti disaat melawan tim Taiyou dulu, ketiga _Kenshin_ mereka bersatu dan membentuk satu _Kenshin_. Sungguh diluar dugaan mereka berhasil melakukan itu.

"Tidak kusangka pertemuan itu membuahkan kita menjadi sahabat, bukan?" Tenma memeluk kedua temannya hingga keduanya agak kaget.

"B-bagaimana kita duduk saja—aargh—" ringis Shindou. Mereka bertiga terjatuh bersamaan setelah Matsukaze tiba-tiba memeluk mereka.

Mereka bertigapun duduk di rumput sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus di permukaan kulit mereka. Suasana keheningan tercipta sampai Tenma merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berbaring di rumpu. Dirinya persis di tengah-tengah antara Shindou dan Kyousuke. Mereka berdua mengulum senyuman kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Endou-_kantoukun_, Kidou-_san_ dan Gouenji-_san_ adalah tiga sahabat. Mereka disebut legenda sama seperti teman-temannya dulu. Haaah… bagaimana kita bisa seperti mereka?"

"Endou-_kantoukun_ sebagai kiper sekaligus kapten…"

Kyousuke menambahkan. "Kidou-_san_ sebagai gelandang dan _gamemaker_…"

"Dan—Gouenji-_san_ sebagai striker…" imbuh Tenma.

"Mereka bersahabat sejak SMP dulu, dipersatukan oleh sepak bola. Sekarang juga, dipertemukan oleh sepak bola. Dengan menjabat masing-masing sebagai pelatih. Sungguh diluar dugaan…" gumam Shindou menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di rumput.

"Tapi saat peristiwa _Chrono Stone_ itu, Kidou-_san_ dan Gouenji-_san_ ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya—Endou-_kantoukun_…" tukas Tenma.

"Mereka sama-sama mencintai sepak bola, maka dari itu—"

"Kalian membicarakan kami?"

Ketiga pemain tim Raimon menoleh ke belakang dan, membulat kaget karena orang yang mereka tengah bicarakan ada disini. Tenma yang terlebih dulu memecahkan suasana. "Maafkan kami, Endou-_kantoukun_…"

"Tidak masalah bagi kami. Tapi lebih jelasnya kalian mendengar langsung dari kami," imbuh Kidou menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Apakah kalian mendengarnya dari tadi, Kidou-_san?"_ tanya Kyousuke.

"Kebetulan kami lewat sini dan menemukan kalian disini. Sudah diduga tempat ini adalah kenangan yang tak bisa dihilangkan, bukan begitu Endou?" tukas Gouenji tetap setia memasukkan tangannya di jaket merahnya.

Endou mengangguk lalu mereka duduk bersama anak didik mereka bertiga. Gouenji menatap bola yang dipegang oleh Tenma itu hingga pemilik bola itu agak terkejut.

"Bola itu menjadi kenangan rupanya."

Baik Kidou dan Endou bingung dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Apa maksudmu, Gouenji?"

"Ingat saat aku diasingkan ke Okinawa. Aku bertemu dengan anak ini yang menyelamatkan anjing kecil. Dan bola ini—" Gouenji mengambil bola itu dan memutarkan dengan tangannya. "—adalah penyelamat anak ini."

"Pantas saja kalau saat itu Tenma murung ketika melihat tendanganmu saat itu, Gouenji _-san_," gumam Kyousuke.

"Kau melihatnya, Tsurugi?" tanya Shindou.

"Hn. Aku mengikuti Tenma sampai pertemuan dengan Gouenji -_san_. disaat itulah kami berdua dilatih menggunakan teknik _Fire Tornado_ olehnya," tukas Kyousuke.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bertiga adalah bagian legenda dan sahabat sejati," ucap Tenma.

Pelatih tim Raimon ini menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Sebernanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu itu adalah yang menjadi musuh adalah Kidou."

Tenma mengerjap kaget minus Shindou dan Kyousuke yang bersikap tenang. "Benarkah?"

"Hm, kalian tahu kalau kami tidak dapat menduga bisa berdiri di lapangan yang sama. Padahal dulu tidak seperti itu," lanjut Gouenji.

"Berkat sepak bola, kami seperti ini," ucap Kidou.

"Lalu saat Holy Road, kami berusaha menyadarkan Gouenji. Namun tidak disangka kalau sebernanya ada maksud lain dia menjadi _Setei_," imbuh Endou.

"Hebaaaat…" puji Tenma berbinar-binar.

Shindou tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polos adik tingkatnya itu, hinga menimbulkan pertanyaan di ketiga sahabat itu. "Ada apa Shindou?" tanya Kidou.

"Kalian hebat… satu sebagai kiper… ada yang menjadi gamemaker dan ada yang menjadi striker. Lagipula kalian menjadi legenda di tim Raimon," tukas Shindou.

"Begitu juga kalian—" ucap Gouenji bangkit dan memainkan bola di kakinya.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpandangan membuat tiga anak didiknya bingung. "Legenda itu tidak akan berakhir. Ada kalian yang melanjutkan kisah legenda kami. Benar begitu Kidou?" tanya Endou.

"Tentu saja benar. Shindou memerankan sebagai gamemaker sama sepertiku," ucap Kidou.

Gouenji menyambung perkataan Kidou. "Sedangkan Tsurugi sebagai striker dan mungkin melebihi aku yang dulu."

Tangan Endou menunjuk anak yang memiliki semangat yang sama—mencintai sepak bola. "Tenma—kau sebagai kapten sama sepertiku. Memiliki semangat juang yang tidak lelah dan mampu menyadarkan semua teman akan sepak bola."

"Memang kami sama seperti kalian?" tanya Shindou mulai berdiri diikuti dengan Tenma dan Kyousuke.

"Kalian memiliki potensi itu dan kami yakin kalian akan melebihi kami," imbuh Kidou.

"Hm, bagaimana kita berlatih bersama?" ajak Gouenji.

"Itu bagus, Gouenji. Kita melatih ketiga anak ini sesuai kemampuan masing-masing," ucap Endou.

Ketiga legenda itu turun dan menuju lapangan sepak bola, begitu juga dengan Shindou, Tenma dan Kyousuke. Endou mengambil bola dari tangan Gouenji lalu menendangnya ke gawang. Dengan menampilkan cengirannya, "Aku akan melatih Tenma."

"Yaah, apa boleh buat. Shindou, ikut aku. Kau membawa bola kan?" tanya Kidou dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shindou.

Begitu juga Kyousuke dilatih lagi oleh _Ace striker_—Gouenji dengan segala kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berenam menikmati permainan sepak bola, tidak ada yang menampilkan kelelahan. Akan tetapi senyuman lebar dan kegembiraan tercetak dalam diri masing-masing. Ya, legenda tetap legenda. Namun masa depan akan menggantikan legenda itu menjadi legenda yang baru. Dipertemukan dan disatukan oleh sepak bola itu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_Legenda tetaplah menjadi legenda_

_Namun akan ada legenda baru yang melebihi terdahulu_

_Masa depan terus bergulir_

_Selama ada sepak bola, semuanya menjadi mungkin_

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

_*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Satu cerita pendek dan yang kedua di fandom ini. Ide ini sebernanya sudah lama sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Namun bisa terealisasikan sekarang. Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata dalam ceritaku kali ini. Semoga menghibur^^_

_Palembang, 07 April 2013_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
